Pulling You To where You Belong
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Luke chases Cecily around the market trying to find out why she hadnt come to see him in 2 months


Luke stared out the window as Lisa came walking home from the market, arms full with food.

He watched her stumble into the house. "I saw Cecily today! She treated me to some lunch and we got to talk about a lot of things!" Lisa exclaimed, grinning.

His head snapped up. "Cecily?" He mused. Lisa giggled. "Yup! She said she really missed coming over to see me but she's so busy with the knights and all those boys! There were so many following when we were walking around!" the small blonde girl said, exasperated.

He stood up. "I'm talking a walk." He growled out. He grabbed his cape and slung it over his shoulder and began walking towards the market. _'Cecily Campbell. You're getting a visitor.'_ He thought angrily. Why hadn't she even asked Lisa to say hi for her? Why didn't he go to the market with Lisa? He usually did…

He groaned. Well it was done and over.

He walked into the large city market and began looking for the scarlet red head.

He heard shouts and clanging of metal. No doubt Cecily would be over there, being her knightly self.

He pushed his way to the front of the gathering crowd and saw her hair flashing in the light.

Yup.

She was fighting a band of bandits that had wandered in thinking they could steal some food. Don't think that was going to happen…

He watched, impressed as she took on all of them.

She fought, quite valiantly if he must admit, and won. She was exhausted though. So she couldn't run from him.

"Cecily." He called. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Alright well someone take these bandits into custody I have somewhere to be!" Suddenly her energy was renewed and she bounced away.

He stared. What the hell? One look at him and she was gone like the wind…

Being the lazy basterd he is he set out after her. Walking. Oh yes. He was soo going to catch her by night fall…not.

Cecily panted as she turned the corner and hid in a shop. Why was he here? Why did he want to talk now? She was trying to get over him!

She groaned and made her way to the back of the small shop, just in case he passed by.

"Ah! Miss Cecily!" The shopkeeper, who just noticed her, called from the front.

She walked to the front just as Luke walked by.

There eyes met and she turned away as he started to walk over.

"Do you need help with something today ma'am?" She asked the elderly woman so she didn't have to have a conversation with Luke.

"No it's a slow day for me." She said, smiling at her.

Luke smirked on the inside. _'I win. You can't escape.' _

"Are you sure?" She whined.

"Positive! Now why don't you go accept a date from one of those boys that always follow you around?"

Luke's blue eyes narrowed. Like hell that was happening. He stepped forward. "Cecily I need to talk to you."

She swept past him gracefully and ran from the shop. "God damn it Cecily Campbell get back here!" He yelled, getting frustrated.

The red head slowed her run to walk, thinking she was out of range, but hadn't realized Luke had run after her.

He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her into a side ally quickly before someone noticed.

He pinned her to the wall. "Why did you keep running from me?"

She turned her head from him. _'Don't look at him. You can do this. Keep you're answers short and you can get out of this.' _

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me!" He growled.

Her head snapped at him at his tone. Their faces were so close their noses were touching.

"Two months you haven't come by the house not once to say hi or be annoying about the katana or eat lunch or even just to say good morning and check on us like you used to! Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why Cecily? Why?"

"I…"

"Spit it out!"

"IM TRYING NOT TO LIKE YOU ANYMORE! I just want to get over you and get on with my life! Find someone who cares about me!" She yelled, tears spilling from her ruby colored eyes.

He stared at her. "You what?"

"You heard me!" She cried out.

"Cecily…"

She pushed him off. "Please don't come near me anymore and I'll do the same for you." She began to walk away.

Gently he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "I cant do that."

"Why not?" She sniffed.

"If I let you go now then that means we'll never see each other again… I don't want that to happen."

She stared at him and shook her head. "Don't…you're just giving me false hope…"

"I would never hurt you Cecily… just don't say that you want to forget about me. I don't think I could handle not talking to you." She tried to pull from him.

He wrapped his hands around her, locking his arms around her waist. "Cecily. Don't leave me."

She bit her lip, the tears welling back in her eyes.

He turned her around and began wiping them away softly. "Luke…"

"Cecily Campbell. Will you stay with me forever? And never try to forget about me?" He asked.

Her eyes stared into his. She broke into a large smile. "Yes."

He buried his face in her hair.

When they pulled away he stared at her. "So who are these boys people keep talking about?"

She laughed. "You don't have to worry about them."

"Good. No one gets to touch what belongs to Luke Ainsworth."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me."

She shook her head. "Fine you win."

"I know." He said, bending his head down gently, pressing his lips to hers.

She responded and he tilted her head upwards more and slid his tongue in her mouth, claiming it.

'_All mine.'_


End file.
